Cosmos
by Aayumii
Summary: Bella Swan achava que tinha tudo o que precisava, morando na maravilhosa Nova York, achava que aquilo bastava, bem até bater em uma porta, ou melhor, uma porta bater nela. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


Bella Swan achava que tinha tudo o que precisava, morando na maravilhosa Nova York, achava que aquilo bastava, bem até bater em uma porta, ou melhor, uma porta bater nela. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.

_Crepúsculo não me pertence._

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta **Julia Muniz**.

Oi amiga oculta, espero que você curta seu presente. Eu amei o seu combo e pesquisei o máximo possível sobre você – olha a stalker aqui – e tentei juntar de tudo um pouco, foi uma loucura escrever isso, mas no final deixou meu coração quentinho.

O combo que eu usei de inspiração você pode encontrar no meu twitter: feyreline

* * *

**_Cosmos_**

Seu celular apitou pela milésima vez aquele dia lhe trazendo de volta para a realidade, Bella se recusava ir checar qual era a notificação da vez, se mais um seguidor revoltado com toda a situação, se sentindo traído, ou alguma mensagem das marcas que costumavam – _no passado_ – patrociná-la. Nunca imaginaria que uma simples foto no Instagram colocaria em risco seu trabalho de anos, e muito menos entendia porque as pessoas estavam tão revoltadas por conta de uma cirurgia, sabia que nunca falou sobre, mas aquilo era sua vida privada e sua rinoplastia aconteceu anos antes de se tornar quem era hoje.

Se sentindo presa e sem saber o que fazer para sair daquela situação, olhou mais uma vez pela janela do seu apartamento no Upper West Side, direto para o Central Park. Ela amava aquele lugar com todas as suas forças, amava ver como as árvores mudavam em cada troca de estação, amava observar as inúmeras pessoas que passavam por lá todos os dias, e, especialmente nessa época do ano, ela amava as flores e tudo o que elas trouxeram de bom para a sua vida. Nunca entendeu muito bem como alguém poderia amar tanto algo, mas desde que o conheceu a primavera passou a ser sua época preferida do ano.

Com esse pensamento e com a vista a sua frente a linda mulher de cabelos ondulados, pele alva e gênio forte, olhou novamente para o seu celular em cima da mesa de centro e passou direto por ele, foi até a sua bolsa, pegou a carteira e saiu em direção ao seu destino no último ano.

Sabia que caminhar 20 minutos apenas para chegar à floricultura na avenida 57th era loucura, mesmo assim, essa era a sua rotina desde que ele se fora. No começo, passava por lá todos os dias da semana, até que começou a frequentar dia sim, dia não, e, apenas nos últimos 6 meses, escolheu as terças para sua visita rotineira. Nesse ano que se passou, muitos funcionários já entraram e saíram de lá, e todos eles a conheciam muito bem. O mesmo se dava para ela que, ao se aproximar da porta de entrada, travou quando, ao invés de ver os belos cabelos loiros de Rosalie, se deparou com uma confusão acobreada atrás da caixa registradora.

**UM ANO E TRÊS MESES ATRÁS **

A bela morena estava atrasada e tinha plena noção disso, mas seu celular vibrando a cada 5 segundos só fazia com que se irritasse cada vez mais com Alice. Quando a baixinha ligou cerca de 20 minutos atrás perguntando se já estava a caminho para o aniversário de casamento de seus pais, sabia que estava ferrada, pois, além de ter perdido a hora, tinha esquecido completamente de comprar as flores que Elizabeth tanto admirava.

Saindo de seu apartamento na Central Park West, começou a digitar furiosamente no Google Maps para encontrar a floricultura mais perto, até achar a Platts Florist, localizada há 15 minutos de onde se encontrava.

Espiando a tela do celular pela terceira vez para se certificar que estava no caminho certo, sentiu seu corpo indo de encontro a uma parede, fazendo com que caísse para trás. Atordoada e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ela olhou para cima e deu de cara com uma grande porta de vidro aberta e a figura de um homem segurando a mesma.

– Oh meu deus, me desculpe, eu não a vi, você está bem? Se machucou? Espera, deixa eu te ajudar. – O homem começara a falar enquanto estendia uma mão a ela.

Sem ainda saber direito o que estava acontecendo, ela aceitou a ajuda e conseguiu se erguer do chão.

– É... muito obrigada, eu acho – respondeu, sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido e, ao olhar para ele, a primeira coisa em que reparou foi o macacão verde musgo. O que a fez pensar em quem usava macacão em pleno século XXI, ainda mais em Nova York ? Só então contemplou os botões de cores diferentes que seguravam as alças do mesmo, e a camiseta branca por debaixo com algumas manchas marrons perto do peito esquerdo.

Após um fraco pigarro, se tocou que talvez estivesse encarando o peito do homem que a derrubou por tempo demais e enfim fitou o rosto de quem conseguira aumentar sua irritação naquele dia. O que ela não esperava era se deparar com um par de olhos mel esverdeados, um nariz coberto por sardas, cabelos acobreados e um maxilar tão definido que Bella daria tudo só para passar sua língua pelo seu contorno.

– Hmmm... eu realmente sinto muito, você precisa de algo? Uma água, talvez? Eu tenho um bebedouro dentro da floricultura.

– Não, tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco desnorteada ainda, e se alguém precisa levar a culpa aqui, esse alguém sou eu, me distraí olhando o celular procurando por essa maldita floricultura, nesse maldito dia que parece que nunca mais vai acabar – se surpreendeu por brandir com o desconhecido que nem se ligou o que ele acabara de dizer.

– Eu não sei se a senhorita percebeu, mas está em frente à uma floricultura, não sei se é a mesma que procura, mas talvez eu possa lhe ajudar com isso?

Olhando para o lugar em que estava parada em frente, percebeu a grande placa aonde se lia com letras brancas num fundo azul turquesa as palavras Platts Florist, e foi nesse momento que Bella lembrou o que a fez chegar até aquele momento.

– LISIANTOS ROSAS, EU PRECISO DE LISIANTOS – gritou já entrando dentro da floricultura deixando o homem as suas costas rindo das suas repentinas mudanças de humor.

– Certo, alguma ocasião especial? Um simples buquê ou algo mais elaborado? – Mesmo querendo continuar rindo da situação em que estava, o homem assumiu sua postura profissional enquanto pegava um bocado da flor para a senhorita que esperava ansiosamente na frente da caixa registradora já com um cartão em mãos.

– Um buquê médio está ótimo, é apenas um agrado para a mãe de uma amiga – disse já olhando para o seu celular, reparando que Alice havia lhe mandado outra mensagem perguntando aonde ela se metera. Com um rolar de olhos e um _estou a caminho_, fechou seu aplicativo de mensagens para, em seguida, pedir um Uber rezando para que um carro estivesse por perto e não demorasse muito, quando o ouviu falar mais um vez.

– Seu pedido está pronto.

– Débito, por favor, e obrigada pela rapidez – disse olhando para o arranjo em cima do balcão quando estranhou a flor branca desconhecida no meio. – Hmm, acho que há um engano aqui, eu só pedi por Lisiantos rosas.

– Ah, essa é uma Gardênia, eu achei que casaria bem com os Lisiantos e já que é para a mãe de uma amiga, bem... eu não estou cobrando de qualquer forma, mas se preferir eu posso retirar – disse sem graça, já levando as mãos para retirar a flor.

– Não, está tudo bem, eu achei que ficou uma graça, aliás, só não queria que houvesse um mal-entendido por – sua frase foi cortada ao meio quando notou o celular apitando indicando que seu Uber estava a sua espera do lado de fora. – Muito obrigada mais uma vez – disse já agarrando o arranjo do balcão e andando apressada para a saída da loja.

A porta bateu quando deixou a loja, e com sua pressa, não ouviu as últimas palavras do homem:

– Às ordens, Cosmos.

* * *

Avistando o hotel a poucas quadras dali, Bella já mandou uma mensagem para a amiga avisando que estava chegando, a qual recebeu como resposta um: _finalmente vadia._

Após entrar pelas deslumbrantes portas de vidro do Conrad Nova York Hotel, ela se dirigiu para a recepção informando à simpática moça atrás do balcão que estava ali para a festa de casamento dos Brandon, e, com um simples acenar de cabeça, a mesma lhe informou que a comemoração estava ocorrendo no segundo andar, no estúdio 4.

Assim que Alice percebeu a presença de Bella, saiu do lado do namorado para encontrar a amiga, que estava conversando com sua mãe.

– Você demorou, vadia, achei que fosse pontual.

– Alice, olha como fala, as pessoas vão achar que não te dei educação.

– A senhora me deu educação até demais, mamãe, mas não tenho culpa se a Bella é uma vadia e não sabe chegar no horário.

– ALICE – exclamou mais uma vez a senhora Brandon.

– Okay, okay, não está mais aqui quem falou. Aliás o que é isso? – Apontou para o buquê que a mãe tinha em mãos.

– Não são lindas? Bella se lembrou que amo Lisiantos e me trouxe alguns como agrado.

– Sim, sim, eu sei o que são Lisiantos, quero saber o que é essa flor no meio, eu nunca vi.

Alice notou a amiga corar antes de responder sua pergunta:

– Essa é uma Gardênia, o vendedor da loja disse que casaria bem com os Lisiantos rosas, e, bem, eu gostei como ficaram e acabei aceitando.

– Ele estava certo, elas estão incríveis, minha querida, muito obrigada – disse depositando um suave beijo em sua testa. – Vá aproveitar a festa com Alice e Jasper, o almoço será servido em instantes.

Quando ela voltou seu olhar para a melhor amiga já sabia o que vinha, Alice nunca soube esconder suas emoções, muito menos seus pensamentos, e Bella sempre brincava dizendo que o twitter estava perdendo uma ótima usuária.

– Nem começa, Alice.

– Nem começa o que? Não fui eu que corei ao falar de uma simples flor, então... o que tem essa tal de Gardênia?

– O que tem essa tal de Gardênia? – Bella repetiu a encarando.

– Foi isso o que eu disse, a Gardênia? O que tem a Gardênia?

Bella tentava segurar o riso enquanto olhava a pequena mulher a sua frente, o que Alice tinha de curiosa, tinha de lerdeza, nunca foi boa para pegar dicas ou entender o que se passava a sua frente sem que fosse explicito, e era grata por isso.

– Por que você está rindo? Eu só quero saber da Gardênia, qual é Bella? volta aqui! – viu a amiga se afastando em direção ao seu namorado.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa em que ficaria com os amigos, ela notou como tudo estava simples e delicado, as toalhas azuis bebê ornavam muito bem com as cadeiras de tom bege e com os arranjos de flores silvestres em cima das mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão. Na mesa de canto podia se ver vários porta retratos do casal e até mesmo alguns com Alice. Bella sorriu se orgulhando de sua amiga, ela era boa no que fazia.

– Bella, achei que nunca fosse chegar – Jasper a abraçou assim que estava perto o suficiente.

– Como se eu fosse faltar, sua namorada que é ansiosa demais – disse retribuindo o abraço que o loiro lhe deu.

– É pecado agora querer ter as pessoas que eu mais amo no mesmo lugar? Acho que não – Alice respondeu enlaçando a cintura de Jasper quando chegou onde os dois estavam.

– É claro que não, amor – Jasper respondeu lhe beijando a bochecha.

Sorrindo, Bella admirou o casal de amigos, Alice era um poço de energia, sempre falante e querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, não importava onde estivesse, com seus 1,58m de altura e seus longos cabelos negros, ela sabia se fazer presente. O que era cômico, pois Jasper com seus ralos cabelos loiros e sua postura acuada fazia de tudo para se tornar invisível sempre que possível. Mesmo assim, os dois se encontraram e estavam juntos há mais de 6 anos.

– Ela não quer me falar sobre a Gardênia...

Bella voltou a prestar atenção na amiga.

– Ainda com isso, Alice? Não tem nada para ser dito sobre.

– Claro que tem, você corou, e você não cora facilmente.

– Você estava vendo coisa, essa sala é muito clara – disse olhando para as janelas que iam do teto ao chão.

– Do que vocês duas estão falando? – Jasper resolveu se meter, vendo o biquinho que estava se formando nos lábios de Alice.

– Bella trouxe o arranjo com Lisiantos que mamãe tanto ama, mas tinha uma flor branca no meio, o que é irregular para o seu arranjo de sempre. E, quando perguntei, ela corou e simplesmente disse que o vendedor sugeriu e ela gostou.

Jasper olhou para a namorada com um sorriso bobo nos lábios antes de puxar uma mecha de seu cabelo para que olhasse para ele.

– Acho que você já tem a sua resposta, amor. Depois de passar por uma vergonha, o que mais faz Bella corar? – Naquele momento, Bella só queria estrangular o amigo, Jasper era perspicaz demais para seu próprio bem.

– Oras, um homem bonito, Bella não sabe ver um homem... O VENDEDOR – Alice disse um pouco mais alto, encarando a amiga. – Isabella Swan, pode começar a falar já.

Respirando fundo e vendo que não tinha por onde mais fugir, ela contou aos amigos sobre o incidente com a porta e o homem com o maxilar mais lindo que ela já vira na vida.

– É isso? Você está encantada por um maxilar? E eu achando que você tinha dado uns pegas no vendedor e ganhado a Gardênia como brinde pelos bons beijos –Alice comentou revirando os olhos pela fraca história da amiga.

– Ele é bem mais que um maxilar, eu acho, não tive muito tempo para apreciar o resto já que certa pessoa não parava de mandar mensagem – ela revidou.

– Então volte lá e veja se o resto vale a pena – deu de ombros.

– Alice, eu não... – Mas Alice já começara um novo assunto com Jasper, ignorando o que ela iria dizer. Era sempre assim, se Alice achava que o assunto não valesse a pena, era deixado de lado, e por mais que ela amasse Alice como uma irmã, aquilo a irritava demais. Entretanto o que não estava a irritando naquele dia?

Bella não voltaria na floricultura como Alice sugeriu, sabia que, às vezes, muitas pessoas só passavam por sua vida por um simples segundo e era isso. E, aliás, quantos homens bonitos apenas admirara de longe e nunca fizera nada? Todavia, desde que saíra da floricultura, se via pensando em certo maxilar mais do que gostaria.

* * *

À uma quadra de distância da floricultura, se perguntava o que deu nela para voltar ali. Não era o tipo de mulher que caía fácil por um rosto bonito, muito menos uma que faria de tudo para chamar a atenção do mesmo, e, por mais que fosse uma mulher independente, que sabia o que queria e corria atrás até conseguir, naquele momento se sentiu insegura. Qual seria sua desculpa para estar ali? Gastaria seu dinheiro apenas para vê-lo mais uma vez? E se ele nem estivesse lá?

Tentando se distrair e decidir qual seria seu próximo passo, retirou seu celular do bolso e começou a responder seus seguidores, agradecendo por todo o carinho que eles sempre tinham por ela.

Bella era, como muitos diziam atualmente, uma digital influencer. Começara seu Instagram após uma brincadeira com Alice quando ambas tinham apenas 19 anos, e tentavam reproduzir os looks de Elena Gilbert e Katherine Pierce de _The Vampire Diaries_, seu seriado favorito. O que elas não esperavam era que uma simples foto em sua conta fosse repercutir tanto: logo após a primeira foto ser postada, começaram a aparecer pedidos por mais e mais looks das personagens.

No começo, ela e Alice postavam as fotos juntas e a conta _...Read for It?_ nasceu. Contudo, quando a conta fez um ano, Alice anunciou sua saída explicando que se dedicaria totalmente a sua faculdade de Eventos, e que o Instagram para ela era mais um passatempo.

Com a saída de Alice, resolveu mudar um pouco o foco da conta, começando a postar seus próprios looks, dicas de maquiagem e até mesmo simples coisas do seu dia a dia. Já tinha um número considerável de seguidores, mas após a mudança, o número triplicou em questão de meses, portanto, Bella optou por estudar administração para conseguir ter o controle de tudo que envolvia sua vida digital. Desta forma, a segunda mudança que fez foi trocar o nome da rede social, para que as pessoas pudessem reconhecê-la por isso, assim, o _MissAmericana_ surgiu.

E estando há 5 anos nessa vida, Bella com seus 24 anos poderia se considerar bem-sucedida, estava no top 5 de jovens adultas mais influentes do momento e seus seguidores aumentavam a cada dia. Mantinha um apartamento em Nova York City, e a relação com seus amigos nunca esteve melhor, sua família era outra história. Mas sentia que estava faltando algo e, mesmo não querendo admitir para si mesma, sabia o que era.

Foi quando viu o comentário de uma seguidora: _Você é incrível, minha inspiração. Quando crescer, quero ser que nem você_. Ela decidiu colocar sua calcinha de menina grande e seguiu para a floricultura.

Ao entrar pela segunda vez, sem estar apressada, conseguiu observar todo o ambiente, percebeu que era bem iluminado e isso se dava pelas grandes luminárias de teto brancas, o que contrastava bem com o preto da parede atrás do balcão aonde ela conseguia ver frases soltas em branco por toda sua extensão, além de vários paletes de madeira por todo o local, aonde se via todos os tipos de diferentes flores expostas, além de um pequeno corredor no lado esquerdo do balcão. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a escada no final da loja que dava para uma grande porta preta com mais escritos nela.

– Meu apartamento – escutou-se uma voz vindo do corredor, e então se virou naquela direção.

Quando seus olhos bateram no homem a sua frente, Bella sabia que ele era muito mais do que só um maxilar de tirar o folego. Enquanto ele portava um grande sorriso no rosto, notou as pequenas covinhas que se formavam em sua bochecha.

– Esse lugar é incrível, tão rústico e ao mesmo tempo tão moderno, suponho que seja seu?

– Há exatos 3 meses, pra ser sincero

– Uau, tão pouco tempo, quem fez o design desse lugar está de parabéns, sério, estou encantada, se importa? – Disse, tirando o celular do bolso e sacudindo no ar para mostrar o que queria.

– Vá em frente, Rose ficará contente em saber que alguém aprecia o seu trabalho...

Nem esperou ele terminar de falar e já estava tirando foto de tudo que podia, seus seguidores iriam amar o novo local.

Enquanto ia para trás do balcão, o homem tentava segurar o riso, se lembrava da mulher que atropelara com a porta, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava curioso para saber o que a trouxera a sua floricultura um dia após o ocorrido.

– Meus seguidores irão amar esse lugar.

– Seus seguidores? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada

– Sim, do meu Instagram. Sabe, eles gostam de saber o que podem achar por Nova York, e esse lugar definitivamente precisa ser achado.

– Obrigado, eu acho – disse tirando os cabelos dos olhos – mas você voltou aqui só para tirar fotos ou precisa de mais Lisiantos?

Por um momento, não sabia o que responder, não poderia simplesmente olhar para ele e falar: _Na realidade eu só vim checar se você era isso tudo que eu me lembrava_, ou ela poderia? Decidindo ir por um caminho menos perigoso, ela resolveu mentir.

– Nenhum dos dois, quer dizer, eu preciso de flores, apenas um simples vaso.

– E quais seriam?

– Bem... eu estava esperando que talvez você me ajudasse nessa também – arrastou a última palavra deixando-o decidir se era pedir demais.

– Claro, é meu trabalho, do que você mais gosta?

– Me surpreenda – sorrindo, o viu seguir para os paletes perto do corredor – Mas então, se você só assumiu o negócio há 3 meses, como sabe tanto de flores? – supôs.

– Sou biólogo. Na verdade, me formei pela NYU há 3 anos e, bem, digamos que esse é um negócio de família, eu cresci em meio as flores, e foram elas que me fizeram decidir pela minha profissão, digo, elas e minha mãe.

– Então você finalmente assumiu a presidência, hein? – riu, achando sua piada hilária, mas o semblante no rosto a sua frente dizia que não fora tão engraçada assim. – Eu disse algo que não deveria?

– Não, tudo bem, é só que minha mãe era a pessoa responsável por esse lugar, até um desgraçado tirar a sua vida em um assalto – Bella o viu apertar o vaso em suas mãos com mais força do que deveria.

– Oh, eu sinto muito…

– Edward. Não se preocupe, já fazem 2 anos, além do mais, isso é um recomeço, entende... – parou o que dizia como uma sugestão para ela se apresentar também.

– Bella, Bella Swan.

– Bella – repetiu para si mesmo.

E o som do seu nome nos lábios dele fez algo estranho ao seu corpo. Se o seu coração batesse estaria acelerado, entretanto ela não sabia como era essa sensação há muito tempo. Por isso apenas sorriu amarelo.

– Bem, acho que sim.

– Eu apenas queria algo para sempre lembrar de minha mãe e tudo que ela fez por mim, e a floricultura ficando nas mãos de terceiros após a morte dela não parecia certo, por isso finalmente decidi assumir o negócio da família, demorou, mas antes tarde do que nunca – terminou com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já viu, especialmente por ele ser um morador de Nova York, as pessoas em Nova York simplesmente não davam sorrisos como esse por aqui.

– Você nasceu aqui? – se viu perguntando de repente, e se arrependendo logo em seguida.

– Me desculpe, o que disse? – ele a olhou confuso, e aquela maldita covinha aparecendo de novo.

– Perguntei se você nasceu aqui, em Nova York – já que já tinha aberto a boca mesmo.

– Ah, sim. Nascido e criado no Brooklyn, na verdade.

– Então, quer dizer que você nunca se mudou? Sempre morou no mesmo lugar?

– Não e sim. Nasci e morei no Brooklyn até os meus 21 anos, meu coração está lá, e não, pois hoje em dia eu moro no apartamento em cima da floricultura, vendi a casa dos meus pais e com o dinheiro consegui pagar pelos primeiros aluguéis do meu apartamento e também comprar um menor para o meu pai.

– Não querendo ser inconveniente, mas você sustenta seu pai? – Bella não entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ela, porque não conseguia simplesmente calar a boca ou parar de fazer perguntas sem sentindo para o homem que reencontrara não tinha nem mais de uma hora.

Ele simplesmente riu e, diferente do seu sorriso, sua risada era a coisa mais estranha que já tinha escutado, era uma mistura de gato miando e um briga de galos. Ficou parada observando enquanto ele tinha um ataque de riso por algo que aparentemente ela tinha dito.

– Me desculpe, mas nunca ninguém me perguntou isso, nem mesmo minha melhor amiga de anos, e muito menos depois de eu contar sobre a minha mãe, você me pegou desprevenido – ele tentava impedir sua risada enquanto tomava folego – Comprar o apartamento do meu pai não foi um grande ato de heroísmo, sendo que o dinheiro veio da antiga casa dele com minha mãe, ele quem foi generoso demais deixando eu usar o restante do dinheiro para pagar o meu. Veja, uma vez que eu iria assumir os negócios da família, ele não achou que seria ao todo ruim me ajudar a achar um lugar para morar, considerando tudo.

E em menos de uma hora na presença de Edward, ela tinha certeza sobre três fatos: Ele era de longe o homem mais bonito que ela já virá; seus cabelos cor de cobre e os olhos mel esverdeados eram um combo de matar; e, se isso não bastasse, no momento em que ele falou e aquelas covinhas apareceram, ela sabia que era o seu fim. Além do mais, ele se desculpava a todo momento, para tudo, até mesmo quando não precisava, pelo amor de deus, as primeiras palavras que ouviu de sua boca foram _me desculpe_. Ele falava demais, ou confiava demais nas pessoas, ela não sabia qual era o seu caso, mas estava disposta a descobrir.

– Hey, pode parecer estranho, mas você gostaria de sair para tomar alguma coisa comigo? Quer dizer, você já me disse tanto sobre a sua vida em tão pouco tempo, que eu acho que não pode fazer mal – terminou mordendo os lábios, ansiosa demais por sua resposta.

– Me desculpe, o que disse? – Edward a olhou atordoado.

– Perguntei se gostaria de tomar algo comigo, não precisa ser hoje, eu vou pagar, uma forma de me redimir pelo fora.

– Claro, por que não? – disse se encaminhando em sua direção – bem, aqui estão suas flores – após colocar o vaso em suas mãos, se esticou até o topo do balcão tentando alcançar algo – e aqui está o cartão da loja, você pode me ligar quando souber aonde quer me levar para se redimir – piscou.

Ela apenas acenou e pagou pelo vaso. Quando estava indo em direção a porta notou as flores em suas mãos. Flores marrons? Quem em plena consciência acharia que flores marrons seriam bonitas? Com um pequeno enrugar de testa, parou no batente da mesma e se virou para o agradecer de qualquer forma.

– Obrigada pelas flores, Edward.

– Às ordens, Cosmos – ele disse sorrindo e já voltando pelo mesmo corredor que viera mais cedo.

Confusa, apenas deixou a porta se fechar atrás de si e seguiu para o seu apartamento.

_O que diacho acabou de acontecer? _

* * *

Após ligar para Emmett pedindo que reservasse uma mesa para ela e Edward em um dos seus bares preferidos da cidade, ligou para o ruivo para confirmar sobre a noite.

– Bem, o que você acharia de ir me encontrar no Pier 17? É um dos meus bares favoritos e acho que você vai curtir – já foi dizendo assim que ouviu a voz do homem.

– Olá para você também, e acho que não tenho muita escolha, tenho?

– Não, você não tem, esteja lá as 17h e diga que está acompanhando Bella Swan, e depois você poderá me agradecer por te fazer presenciar um dos pores do sol mais lindos dessa cidade.

– Eu vou me lembrar disso – Bella pôde sentir as segundas intenções por trás de suas palavras e não pode deixar de sorrir

– Estou esperando por isso, até.

– Até.

Ela não sabia por que estava tão ansiosa para encontrá-lo de novo. Vivia tendo encontros, não que eles fossem bem-sucedidos, mas a questão é que não era nova no assunto, e se sentir daquele jeito estava a deixando apavorada.

Quanto mais o relógio se aproximava das cinco da tarde, mais sentia seu coração palpitar e, por incrível que pareça, se arrumou em tempo recorde, estava ávida para ver o rosto angular mais uma vez.

Vendo que ainda tinha uma hora de sobra e que não levaria nem 25 minutos para chegar ao bar, decidiu conferir se seus gatos tinham comida para a noite, aliás, esperava não voltar para casa tão cedo. Quando adentrou a lavanderia viu Elijah e Rebekah dormindo tranquilamente num embolado preto e branco e não resistiu tirando uma foto para atualizar seu feed; seus gatos eram "estrelas" constantes no seu Instagram.

Dentro do Uber, deliberava se contava para Alice ou não sobre o seu encontro com Edward, sabia que a amiga faria mil perguntas, mas, pela primeira vez, estava mais do que disposta em responder todas. Estava digitando uma mensagem para a amiga quando um lembrete brilhou em sua tela:

_EVENTO CHANEL AS 7PM_

– MERDA, MERDA, MERDA – gritava para si mesma ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, sabia que não poderia faltar ao evento. Afinal de contas, era seu trabalho e sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se não aparecesse e sorrisse representando a marca que a estava patrocinando naquela noite: tudo poderia ir por água abaixo em segundos. E não poderia se dar esse luxo. Tentando manter a calma, pediu para que o Uber a levasse de volta para casa, estava atrasada e daria sorte se chegasse a tempo. Enquanto sua carona fazia o caminho até seu apartamento tentava sem sucesso entrar em contato com Edward para lhe explicar a situação, mas ninguém atendia o telefone, e quando viu seu prédio se aproximando apenas rezou para que ele não a odiasse quando não aparecesse.

Edward tinha que admitir que a vista daquele lugar era incrível, podia ter uma visão tanto da ponte do Brooklyn como do Rio East e mesmo estando dentro do bar podia sentir a vibe que o espaço aberto trazia para aquela tarde, não via a hora de poder assistir ao pôr do sol ao lado de Bella sentado em uma das muitas mesas dispostas sobre o píer.

Quando seu relógio marcava cinco e meia, começou a se perguntar aonde estaria a sua acompanhante, sabia que mulheres costumavam se atrasar, ainda mais morando em uma cidade como aquela aonde o trânsito era constante. Pedindo sua segunda cerveja do dia, decidiu apenas observar a vista a sua frente e continuar esperando por Bella.

Às seis e dez começou a se preocupar, e foi naquele momento que se arrependeu de ter dado o número da floricultura ao invés do seu celular, terminando sua cerveja resolveu dar uma volta pelo local. Ficar sentado em uma mesa, sozinho, por mais de uma hora não era a sua atividade favorita. E foi assim que foi parar no grande bar localizado no meio do salão, ele já tinha pego o garçom lhe lançando olhares desde a hora que chegou, não custaria nada puxar assunto até Bella chegar.

– Uma Blue Moon, por favor – pediu já se sentando no luxuoso banquinho, tudo ali era luxuoso demais, na verdade.

– Cansou de sentar sozinho, cara? – Edward olhou pra cima e reparou verdadeiramente no garçom dessa vez. Sorriso inocente demais para um homem adulto, cabelos negros e ondulados. E seus pensamentos foram logo para sua melhor amiga, Rose teria gostado dele.

– Quase isso – sorriu fraco – estou esperando alguém.

– Alguém muito atrasada, se me permite dizer – parou o que estava fazendo e se posicionou na frente do homem – não que isso não seja comum por aqui – apontou em direção a uma mulher sentada num canto sozinha – ela já tá ali tem quase duas horas, me sinto mal por essas pessoas, eu já teria ido embora... opa, cara, foi mal – parou seu discurso quando viu seu olhar – Sou Emmett, a propósito – estendeu sua grande mão.

– Edward, e ela vai vir, só está atrasada – disse mais pra si mesmo.

– Claro... mas então, primeira vez aqui?

– Sim, nunca tinha ouvido falar desse lugar, mas é bem impressionante. Estou doido para ir lá fora, parece muito mais divertido do que ficar sentado aqui.

– E é, vai em frente, cara.

– Eu prefiro esperar por Bella, ela já deve estar chegando – disse checando seu relógio mais uma vez notando que já se passara das seis e meia.

– Não se preocupe cara, quando sua Bella chegar eu aviso que está no píer, ela com certeza vai entender – soltou, irônico.

Pegando sua cerveja, desceu até o píer e foi quando notou que o sol já começara a se por. E com um gosto amargo na boca, teve que assumir que ela estava certa, o pôr do sol visto do píer era esplendoroso, os raios solares refletindo na água, e claro, a vista para a ponte, um dos seus lugares favoritos da cidade. Checando seu celular pela última vez teve que admitir que Emmett estava certo, ele deveria ir embora.

Suspirando, olhou mais uma vez para a vista a sua frente antes de jogar a garrafa de cerveja no lixo mais próximo. Guardando seu celular no bolso, se virou para ir em direção a saída e nunca mais aceitar convites de mulheres bonitas que acabara de conhecer.

Quando estava prestes a atravessar a rua para ir em direção ao metrô, ouviu de longe seu nome ser chamado e parou para procurar a fonte, e vindo meio trotando pela porta do bar, Emmett balançava as mãos para chamar sua atenção.

– Porra, cara, eu achei que iria te perder, num momento você tá lá, todo melancólico, e no outro puff, sumiu – ele o encarava sem entender nada – Por que você não me disse que sua Bella era Bells Swan? – perguntou como se fosse um fato obvio.

– Eu não sabia que deveria dizer isso, e como você sabe disso?

– Bella é uma cliente avida, ela reservou uma mesa hoje e não apareceu, mas isso é normal dela, pois bem, eu só não esperava que ela ligasse desesperada perguntando se seu acompanhante ainda estava aqui, eu nem sabia que ela tinha um acompanhante hoje. Depois de me xingar muito por eu estar fazendo "perguntas desnecessárias", nas palavras dela, ela citou seu nome e eu só liguei as coisa e foi quando te vi indo embora, eu lhe falei isso e ela só gritou: CORRE EMMETT, DÊ MEU TELEFONE PRA ELE, ela sabe que precisa ir direto ao ponto comigo, de qualquer forma, aqui estou eu – terminou com um sorriso esperto no rosto.

– Como? – dizer que estava sem entender nada seria o eufemismo do século.

– Bella pediu para eu lhe dar seu telefone, acho que ela quer que você ligue para ela ou algo assim, provavelmente para pedir desculpas pelo bolo – completou para si mesmo.

– Hm... obrigado?

– Imagina, cara, Bella é minha amiga, ela provavelmente deve ter uma boa explicação, ligue pra ela. Agora eu preciso ir, eu simplesmente corri e deixei o bar lá, não quero ser demitido – já ia se afastando.

– Obrigado mais uma vez, Emmett – gritou para o homem que já estava dentro do prédio.

Edward olhou o número em sua mão e o guardou no bolso, pensaria nisso mais tarde, ele só queria chegar em casa.

* * *

Cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, se deixou cair na imensa cama em seu quarto, não via a hora de apagar e esquecer como seu dia, que era para ter sido incrível, terminou sendo uma grande bosta. Amava esses eventos, amava poder compartilhar com as pessoas esse lado do seu mundo, onde se via cercada de pessoas influentes e ainda conseguia conteúdo para semanas. Mas durante o evento dessa noite ela só conseguia pensar em Edward sentado no bar a esperando, e como ele provavelmente nunca mais iria sequer olhar na cara dela. Ela ainda tentou, se lembrou de Emmett e pediu para dar seu número para o ruivo, mas já tinha se passado quatro horas desde que ligara para o bar e nada de um número desconhecido ligar.

Com raiva de si mesma, apenas tirou os sapatos e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. A merda já tinha sido feita, agora era viver com isso, não era o fim do mundo.

Ela ouvia o ruído ao longe, incisivamente e só queria que aquilo parasse, virou em direção a sua mesa de cabeceira e viu que só se passara meia hora desde que apagara, queria gritar com o maldito som que a fizera despertar, até perceber que o som vinha do seu celular em algum lugar na sua enorme cama. Frustrada e ainda meio grogue começou a tatear sua cama até o encontrar entre os lençóis, o levando direto a sua orelha, só queria que o barulho parasse.

– Sim?

– Hmm... Olá, sou eu, Edward – disse num fio de voz.

– EDWARD? – sem que pudesse controlar gritou.

– Sim, sou eu, sinto muito estar ligando tão tarde, mas Emmett me deu seu número e eu achei que deveria ligar. Bem... olá.

– Oh...Oi, eu estava esperando que ligasse, eu sinto tanto, Edward, eu tinha esquecido de um evento que deveria comparecer e só tinha o número da floricultura e você não atendia, ai lembrei de Emmett e o resto você já sabe.

– Um evento? – ouviu a dúvida em sua voz.

– Um desfile da Chanel, faz parte do meu trabalho, eu não poderia apenas não aparecer.

– Então você é modelo? – perguntou realmente curioso, aquela mulher definitivamente poderia ser modelo.

– Não, sou uma digital influencer, como Kylie Jenner ou Zach King se você preferir.

E antes que pudesse falar algo mais, ouviu o homem do outro lado da linha rir, mas não era apenas uma risada, ele estava gargalhando e aquilo a irritou.

– Desculpe, eu contei alguma piada?

– Não, não é isso, eu só não estava esperando por isso, eu sei quem é Kylie Jenner, na verdade quem não conhece, não é? Agora você tirar foto da floricultura e falar dos seus seguidores fazem sentido, interessante seu trabalho, Bella.

Edward nunca admitiria, mas aquilo poderia ser tudo, menos trabalho para ele. Pessoas fazendo vídeos e tirando fotos delas mesma era algo que ele não entendia, ainda mais por outras pessoas seguirem e quererem ver aquilo.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando agora, e tudo bem, eu amo o que faço e é isso que importa.

Bella nunca admitiria, mas ela não amava o que fazia, ela amava o que ganhava com aquilo, simples.

– Você está certa, desculpa se a ofendi de algum modo, não era minha intenção.

– Não se preocupe Edward, você não seria o primeiro, enfim, gostaria de saber se está tudo certo sobre hoje? Se você me perdoa pelo bolo?

– Sem danos, eu assumo que fiquei puto quando você não apareceu, mas Rose disse que eu deveria te dar uma chance de se explicar e bem, aqui estamos.

– Obrigada. Será que eu poderia compensar por hoje? Se você quiser, é claro – houve um silêncio na ligação e ela já estava esperando a negação.

– Bem, só se eu sugerir o lugar dessa vez.

– Feito, diga data e hora que estarei lá – disse sem pensar duas vezes.

– Você poderia me encontrar amanhã no Jardim Botânico às duas horas? Cheque sua agenda antes, por favor – terminou rindo.

– Muito engraçado, mas eu posso sim, e estarei lá, e qualquer coisa agora tenho seu número – não iria machucar ninguém brincar com ele também.

– Bem até amanhã, então.

– Boa noite, Edward.

– Boa noite, Cosmos.

E antes que pudesse falar algo, ele já tinha desligado, e dessa vez tinha certeza do que tinha ouvido, só não sabia o que aquilo significava.

Às duas horas em ponto, Bella estava na porta do Jardim Botânico esperando por Edward, ansiedade a mil para o ver de novo. Não teve que esperar muito, pois cinco minutos após a sua chegada o viu caminhando em sua direção com aquele maldito sorriso.

Trocaram saudações e seguiram em direção ao Jardim Botânico, e aquele passeio foi tudo, menos o que ela esperava, ele lhe explicou sobre cada flor e planta naquele lugar, e o jeito como seus olhos brilhavam e sua voz mudava quando falava era surreal, ela via amor ali, ele amava o que fazia e não tinha dúvidas disso. Ela nunca fora uma amante de plantas, mas com ele lhe mostrando tudo, conseguia ver a beleza, só não sabia se ele era a causa. E não podia negar, o lugar era incrível, teria fotos para postar para o mês inteiro. No começo ficou sem graça de pedir para ele tirar fotos dela, mas quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mas eles iam se soltando.

Ao final do tour, como ela havia apelidado o passeio, se despediram com promessas de trocarem mensagens.

Com o passar das semanas ela se via conversando com ele cada dia mais. No começo, eram apenas conversas banais, perguntando como estavam e como havia sido o dia de cada um.

Mas, após um mês, Edward já sabia como Bella se transformara em uma digital influencer, uma digital influencer formada - como ela gostava de ressaltar. Sabia que se deixasse ela poderia comer um pacote inteiro de Skittles sozinha, o que o fazia dar um bocado para ela e ficar com o pacote para si, ao invés de pegar apenas dois e lhe oferecer o resto. Ela poderia ficar horas assistindo _The Vampire Diaries_, e chorar toda vez que um deles morresse, sem contar que seus gatos pagaram o preço pelo seu amor pela série, Elijah era lá nome de gato? Aliás, eles eram o mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família, depois de Alice. Ela lhe contou que seus pais eram separados há anos, sua mãe atualmente morava na França com algum milionário e seu pai, após Bella se formar no ensino médio, se mudou para Seattle e vive lá desde então, apenas curtindo sua aposentadoria.

Ela sempre teve uma vida boa, sendo filha de um agente do FBI e uma editora da Vogue, nunca precisou lutar para ter as coisas, elas vinham fácil, simples assim. Morou a vida toda em apartamentos luxuosos e estudou nas melhores escolas, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas status, quem era por dentro era o que contava no final do dia, mesmo que tenha demorado alguns anos para isso finalmente a atingir. Mas isso não fazia com que gostasse menos do glamour, e essa era a maior diferença entre ela e Edward, que mesmo vindo de uma família bem-sucedida, gostava do simples, do básico. Que, desde pequeno, lhe foi ensinado que dinheiro não era tudo na vida, que deveria aproveitar o mundo da melhor forma possível, deveria amar aquilo que fazia e, acima de tudo, ser feliz. E foi assim que optou por estudar biologia ao invés de advocacia, como seu pai Carlisle. Dizer que Esme, sua mãe, ficou extasiada com sua escolha era pouco, ele sempre a ajudou com a floricultura da família, e adorava passar seu tempo por lá, foi assim que descobriu seu amor pelas flores, com sua mãe passando horas lhe explicando o significado de cada uma e aquilo o intrigava.

Bella sabia que sua mãe havia falecido, então tentava ao máximo não trazer esse assunto à tona, então sempre que suas conversas ficavam pesadas demais, sempre começava um jogo de vinte perguntas, e ele apreciava seu gesto.

E foi em um desses jogos que descobriu que Edward tinha se inscrito para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos no Canada, ele queria fazer seu mestrado em Botânica e, quem sabe um dia, passar a floricultura para frente e trabalhar no Jardim Botânico de Nova York. Lugar o qual era o seu lugar favorito na cidade. Bella não demorou muito para descobrir, pois Edward a levava lá quase toda semana.

Em três meses sendo amiga de Edward, Bella pode conhecer Rose quando ele a levou para um happy hour no Píer 17. Assim que os viu entrando no ambiente, seu coração afundou no peito, ele era solteiro afinal de contas, e os dois eram apenas amigos, mas saber que ele tinha outra mulher na sua vida era de certa forma doloroso. Mas ao invés de ir direto para a mesa, como de costume, ele seguiu direto para o bar com a loira, e ela os assistiu conversando com Emmett por um tempo até Edward seguir em sua direção sozinho. Ela o olhou intrigada até ele se sentar à sua frente sorrindo e apenas soltando um "bancado o cupido" e voltando seu olhar para as duas pessoas no bar que praticamente se comiam com os olhos. Após esse dia, Rose era um membro ativo aos happy hours do Píer 17, mesmo que ela passasse mais tempo no bar do que na mesa com eles.

Em certo ponto, Alice percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ela não via mais a amiga com tanta frequência como antigamente. No começo achou que ela apenas estava trabalhando demais, sendo que praticamente toda semana via a amiga em lugares diferentes pelos posts do Instagram. Mas ao notar que Bella estava batendo ponto no Píer 17 toda sexta-feira ela se sentiu traída da amiga nunca a convidar, e assim decidiu a confrontar, que, sem saída, contou a Alice sobre sua amizade com Edward.

Ela nunca tinha visto Alice tão puta da vida como naquele dia. Ela gritou por quase meia hora, deixando bem claro como se sentia, que achava que as duas eram melhores amigas e todos os dramas que ela poderia pensar naquele momento. Após Alice se acalmar, Bella prometeu que no próximo happy hour Alice e Jasper estavam mais do que convidados.

E assim surgiu a tradição do happy hour, onde toda sexta feira Bella se encontrava com os amigos no Píer 17 para terminar a semana da melhor forma possível: tomando cerveja, colocando a conversa em dia e tirando altas fotos para o seu Instagram.

Diferente dos outros amigos, Edward não se incomodava quando ela parava para tirar mil fotos ou ficar falando com o celular para atualizar seus seguidores sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas sorria divertido e a deixava fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Depois de conhecer a verdadeira Bella, ele viu que o que ela fazia não influenciava em nada em quem ela era. E, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, sua visão sobre esse mundo mudou em certos pontos, ela ter entrado em sua vida foi uma das melhores coisas que acontecera com ele. Até aquele e-mail chegar numa tarde de quinta-feira.

Edward estava eufórico, ele sonhara com isso por boa parte da sua vida, ele tinha estudado tanto para conseguir aquilo, e agora que era real ele só queria contar para uma pessoa, e esperava que ela ficasse tão feliz por ele como ele estava.

Tentou se segurar, tentou aguentar o dia seguinte chegar, mas quando viu já estava pedindo um Uber e indo em direção a casa dela. Quando o mesmo o deixou em frente ao Central Park, apenas procurou por um banco para se sentar. Estava tarde, ele sabia, mas já tinha ido até lá, sendo assim tirou o celular do bolso e rezou para que ela atendesse.

Bella estava concentrada em seu livro quando viu o celular piscar em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira e, ao ver o nome de Edward, sorriu.

– Não está um pouco tarde para ligações não, Edward?

– Eu preciso falar com você, será que você poderia descer? Eu estou num banco na frente do seu prédio – disse tudo de uma vez.

– Hmmm... me de dez minutos e eu estarei ai, qual o problema?

– Só venha – Bella conseguiu ouvir o click antes de ouvir o som da linha telefônica.

Com pressa, saiu da cama e pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, ele não era de ligar tarde da noite, muito menos aparecer em sua casa, algo importante tinha acontecido e só esperava que estivesse tudo bem com Carlisle.

Saindo de seu prédio, o viu do outro lado da rua sentado com a cabeça baixa encarando seu Nike azul, e puxando seus cabelos sem parar

– Você pretende ficar careca antes dos trinta?

– Merda, você me assustou – ele levantou a cabeça rápido demais, mas, quando olhou pra ela, sorriu.

– Não era a minha intenção – sorriu de volta se sentando ao lado dele – então, eu devo ligar para o 911 ou algo assim?

– Não precisa, eu só estava ansioso demais para esperar até amanhã e te contar.

– Bem, eu estou aqui, fale logo, Cullen.

– Eu finalmente recebi o e-mail, eles me aceitaram, eu estou indo estudar na UBC – a olhou de canto de olho, não sabia qual seria sua reação.

– Espera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi, sua bolsa foi aceita? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça – e você está indo para o Canadá? – ele acenou de novo – EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO – sua reação o assustou, para dizer o mínimo, ele estava confuso, até sentir os braços dela a sua volta – Eu estou tão feliz por você Edward, você sonhou tanto com isso, sua mãe estaria tão orgulhosa – quando ela percebeu o que dissera já era tarde demais.

O sentiu se encolher no seu abraço por um minuto antes de a abraçar mais apertado.

– Sim, ela estaria, e obrigado, isso significa muito para mim.

– Uau, apenas uau – estava tão orgulhosa dele – quando começam suas aulas?

– Setembro, mas eles preferem que os alunos estrangeiros cheguem pelo menos com um mês de antecedência para resolver todas as burocracias.

– Setembro, tipo daqui dois meses? – perguntou abruptamente

– Sim?

– Então você está me dizendo que vai embora daqui um mês?

– Sim?

E naquele momento sua felicidade foi embora, ainda estava feliz por ele, é claro, só não estava feliz por ela. Ele iria embora para outro país, ficar lá sabe se deus quanto tempo, e poderia muito bem esquecer que ela existia, afinal de contas, eles só se conheciam por quatro meses.

– Hey, algum problema? – ele parecia preocupado

– Não, nenhum problema.

– Cosmoooos? – disse arrastado.

– Na verdade tem sim, estou cansada de você me chamando de Cosmos e eu nem saber o que isso significa, então qual é o lance com isso? – não queria soar irritada, mas seu humor tinha mudado bruscamente e não era culpa dele.

– Ouch... eu não estava esperando por isso, me desculpe, eu não vou mais a chamar assim se isso a irrita – voltou a olhar para seu Nike.

– Argh, não é sua culpa, eu só... eu só acho que fiquei chateada por você estar indo embora tão cedo, pronto falei, aceite.

Ele definitivamente não estava esperando por aquilo

– Não fique, será apenas um ano, e você nem gosta tanto assim de mim.

– Bem, eu gosto e eu vou sentir sua falta sim, mas estou muito orgulhosa de você Edward, de verdade.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta também, é claro, afinal somos amigos, não é?

Ela apenas acenou... _amigos_.

Para sua infelicidade, o mês que sucedeu a partida de Edward passou mais depressa do que ela esperava. Os compromissos dela somados com todas as pendências que ele tinha pra resolver antes de partir fizeram com que quase não conseguissem se ver. Trocavam mensagens diariamente e, vez ou outra, apareciam para o happy hour. Aquilo a estava consumindo por dentro, mesmo que não assumisse. Entretanto, sabia que não poderia lutar contra o tempo, e quando se deu conta, estava no aeroporto com seus amigos para se despedir dele.

O observou se despedir de todos, até mesmo Alice e Jasper estavam presentes, e, quando ele abraçou o pai, Bella sabia que seria a próxima, e só queria fugir, não sabia lidar com despedidas, o que iria falar pra ele? Apenas um abraço não seria suficiente.

Sem falar no seu medo de que a distância provavelmente iria fazer com que se afastassem, estava apenas esperando pelo pior e sabia disso.

Caminhou então para as grandes janelas para tentar relaxar, talvez olhar a vista pudesse a ajudar.

– Hey – se virou quando o ouviu perto de si

– Hey – mandou de volta

– Eu preciso ir, então trate de me dar meu abraço antes de eu precisar passar pelo portão de embarque – falou já a puxando para seus braços

E ali, nos braços dele, quis chorar, mas sabia que se chorasse seria mil vezes pior para ele ir embora.

– Me avise quando chegar por favor, e se precisar de alguma coisa você sabe que estamos aqui pra ajudar, não sabe?

– É claro que eu sei Cosmos, mas eu acho que já sou grandinho o suficiente para lidar com os meus problemas, sem falar que não é como se eu estivesse indo para o outro lado do mundo, British Columbia fica a algumas horas de voo de Nova York, você sabe disso.

– Eu sei, mas eu não sabia o que mais falar, odeio despedidas.

– Um simples "se cuida, vou sentir sua falta, Edward" seria o suficiente – sorriu para ela.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta, Edward – respondeu afundando seu rosto no peito dele.

– Eu também, Cosmos, eu também.

Ficaram um bom tempo naquela posição até Rose os interromper os avisando que Edward precisava ir se não quisesse perder o voo.

Se soltando de Bella e sorrindo triste para os amigos, se abaixou para pegar uma caixa na mochila que estava aos seus pés, antes de a pendurar em seu ombro esquerdo.

Virando-se mais uma vez para ela, lhe entregou o que segurava.

– Prometa que vai abrir apenas em casa, okay?

Ela apenas assentiu.

– Bem, estou indo, vejo vocês daqui um ano – disse rindo, indo em direção ao portão de embarque.

E assim que ele passou pelas portas, Bella se permitiu chorar sendo abraçada por Alice.

* * *

No conforto de sua casa, sentada em seu sofá com seus gatos lhe fazendo companhia finalmente pode abrir a caixa que Edward lhe entregara. Estava curiosa desde que ele o colocou em suas mãos, mas sua tristeza era maior naquele momento.

Com um suspiro levantou a tampa, para encontrar uma solitária flor marrom, a mesma que ele lhe recomendou meses atrás e um pequeno bilhete.

Levou a flor até o nariz sentindo seu aroma antes de colocar sobre a mesa de centro, indo de volta a caixa buscando pela folha.

_Hey, Cosmos_

_Já tem um tempo que você me pergunta por que eu a chamo assim, e sempre leva na boa quando eu apenas rio ou mudo de assunto. Agora sério, se fosse comigo eu já teria mandado a pessoa ir se foder, mas não você, você é equilibrada, centrada, sem falar que você é uma das pessoas mais delicadas que eu já conheci._

_É claro que quando te vi pela primeira vez não sabia de tudo isso, mas eu sabia que tinha colocado meus olhos na mulher mais linda que já vi na vida, sem contar que seus olhos, eles são puro chocolate, alguém já te disse isso?_

_Existe uma flor chamada Cosmos, ela possui vários tipos de coloração, mas a essa altura do campeonato acho que você já sabe que a minha preferida é a da cor marrom, Cosmos chocolate. _

_Ela é considerada uma flor delicada, suave, que traz harmonia, paz, alegria e, muitas vezes, representa o amor. _

_Além do mais, ela tem como essência trazer ordem ao caos, e muitos acreditam que ela ajuda aqueles que tem dificuldades em expressar seus pensamentos em relação ao que sentem. _

_Cosmos é um universo equilibrado. _

_ Edward_

**PRESENTE **

Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta da floricultura e andar apressada até o caixa da mesma.

– Você voltou! – exclamou ofegante – Você simplesmente voltou e não pensou em me avisar? Um ano, Edward, ficou a porra de um ano fora e então decide que eu não iria me importar com a sua volta ou o que? Sério, eu achei que fossemos amigos, pelo menos – falou a última parte quase inaudível, pois odiava a palavra amigos desde que descobrira seus sentimentos por ele, e tê-lo agora em sua frente após um ano era surreal.

– COSMOS, COSMOS, COSMOS – Edward cantava com seu celular em mãos enquanto dava a volta no balcão para ir em direção a ela – Eu te mandei milhões de mensagens desde que pousei no JFK, queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas você simplesmente sumiu. Então Rose foi me buscar e me trouxe direto pra cá e, acho que Alice está me odiando no momento, pois não paro de perguntar por você.

– Eu deixei meu celular em casa – explicou sentindo suas bochechas ficando vermelhas e se lembrando do motivo por estar ali – Então, não mude de assunto, você poderia ter comentado que estava voltando quando nos falamos a última vez.

– Qual a parte do "eu queria te fazer uma surpresa" você não entendeu? Quer saber, não importa – disse já a puxando para um abraço, apertando seus braços fortemente em sua cintura.

Quando ela percebeu os braços dele ao seu redor, sentiu seu coração pulsar mil vezes mais rápido. Ela sentira tanta a falta dele, da sua risada pateta, dos seus olhos cor de mel -especialmente ao sol-, das suas conversas fáceis, de como ele a levava para os lugares mais inusitados na sua cidade natal. Sem contar que não sentir o seu perfume diariamente quase a levara a fazer uma loucura e parar na primeira perfumaria que encontrasse para comprar um frasco de Dior Homme só para acalentar seu coração.

Nesse um ano em que Edward esteve estudando para seu mestrado, eles se tocaram que aquela amizade certamente tinha algo a mais. Mesmo que em certos momentos isso ficasse explicito quando se falavam por Skype ou telefonema, nenhum dos dois teve a coragem – ou a certeza – para expor o que estavam sentindo. Mas ali, Bella sabia que não existia lugar no mundo que gostaria de estar ou pessoa que fizesse seu corpo quase entrar em combustão espontânea.

– Cosmos, você poderia fazer o favor de dizer que eu não estou louco e que todos aqueles flertes eram reais e não minha imaginação e que nesse momento você não vê a hora de me beijar? Porque se você disser que eu estou louco, eu sou capaz de sair por aquela porta e voltar para o Canadá.

– Ah, como eu senti sua falta – Foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios antes dela encarar os olhos que tanto sentira falta e juntar seus lábios com os de Edward.

E, naquele momento, sua sobremesa favorita foi colocada para escanteio, pois nada poderia se comparar ao sabor de seu beijo, era uma mistura maluca de menta, cravo e algo mais que ela não conseguia nomear, algo que era simplesmente Edward.

O beijo começou estabanado, uma pequena confusão de mãos por todos os lugares, até que Edward apertou uma de suas mãos na dela e, com a outra, segurou o rosto de Bella fazendo um pequeno carinho no ponto atrás de sua orelha com seu polegar, e assim seus lábios foram se tornando lentos, até suas línguas se transformarem numa suave dança ao qual os dois não se cansariam nunca de dançar.

– Com licença, eu sei que vocês não se veem em um ano e tudo mais, mas eu ainda continuo sendo a gerente desse lugar se bem me lembro, e eu não gostaria que meus clientes chegassem e vissem essa cena patética – Rosalie disse rindo, surgindo do fundo da floricultura e os interrompendo.

– Hey, Rose – Disse Bella, ainda nos braços de Edward, olhando para a loira.

– Pois bem, por mais que eu ame que os dois finalmente decidiram deixar de serem cagões, eu estava falando sério, eu realmente apreciaria se vocês terminassem isso em outro lugar.

– A senhora que manda – Edward disse a soltando, para logo em seguida entrelaçar suas mãos – Vamos, Bella – já a puxava para a porta que dava acesso ao seu apartamento.

Nesse tempo que conhecia Edward, ele apenas a chamou por seu nome quando se conheceram formalmente e ali não sabia o que a esperava assim que atravessasse aquela porta.

Sentada no espaçoso sofá ela o observou voltar da cozinha com dois copos de água e entregar um para ela, para logo em seguida se sentar ao seu lado.

– Então… – ela começou sem saber exatamente o que falar naquele momento, ela estava confusa, isso era claro.

– Então, que eu achei que a gente ia continuar se beijando, não sentar um do lado do outro como se fossemos estranhos – ele a olhou de canto de olho sorrindo para sua expressão chocada – qual é, Cosmos, não é como se a gente não se conhecesse ou não soubesse o que está acontecendo aqui.

– E o que está acontecendo aqui? – ouvir as palavras vindo dele não iria matar ninguém.

– Bem, por onde eu começo? – fingiu estar pensativo – Eu me declarei para você quando fui embora, a gente flertou por um ano. Aliás, eu ainda não te perdoei por aquele dia. Eu voltei, a gente se beijou, e agora estamos fingindo que nada rolou ao invés de continuar de onde a gente parou.

– Argh, é que sei lá, está tudo tão confuso – escondeu seu rosto nas mãos.

– Certo, então me explique, o que está confuso para você?

– Eu não sei Edward, é complicado…

– Você sabe que pode me falar tudo, certo? Eu não vou fugir

– É só que minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo – gemeu baixinho – Eu ando tão perdida, sem saber o que fazer, eu tinha tudo sobre controle, e de uma hora para outra tudo desandou.

– Você está falando sobre nós ou o "grande problema"? – fez aspas com as mãos para que ela soubesse do que se tratava.

– Grande problema – riu sem humor – As pessoas não param de falar de mim como se eu tivesse cometido um crime ao invés de só ter feito uma cirurgia, e eu entendo que eles estão se sentindo traídos, mas isso não é o fim do mundo, certo? Sem falar que eu não entendo como elas conseguiram perceber meu maldito nariz quando Alice postou a foto, mas agora todos estão contra mim, querendo respostas que não posso dar, exigindo que eu assuma uma responsabilidade que não faz sentido. Você sabia que algumas marcas já não querem mais trabalhar comigo? Porque de acordo com elas, elas só trabalham com pessoas transparentes, bem, foda-se tudo isso, eu nem se quer posso chegar perto do meu maldito celular sem me sentir atacada, elas estão falando da minha maldita reputação – disse num folego só.

– Cosmos…

– E daí, eu venho para a floricultura para tentar ter um pouco de paz e, imagine a minha surpresa, quando eu vejo ninguém mais ninguém menos do que você atrás do balcão, com esse maldito sorriso e essas covinhas. E daí, já estamos nos beijando e eu sinto como se tudo estivesse bem, mas não está.

Foi quando sentiu os braços de Edward a sua volta que percebeu que estava chorando. Desde que toda essa confusão começou, ela se manteve forte toda vez que falava com ele, fingia que não era nada demais e que as pessoas falando mal dela não a machucavam, mas a verdade era que quanto mais tempo passava mais ela via seu trabalho de anos indo embora por uma bobeira. Uma bobeira que, para muitos, era algo sério, pelo amor de deus, eles até a apelidaram. E ela jamais admitiria, mas em certo momento até começou a acreditar neles, a acreditar que ela era tudo o que eles continuavam a espalhar por aí.

– Eu sinto tanto Cosmos, eu achei que você estava bem com isso, por que você não me contou? – Ela conseguia ouvir a preocupação na voz dele enquanto ele subia e descia suas mãos por suas costas.

– Eu só… eu achei que se eu fingisse que estava tudo bem, tudo iria ficar bem no final – ela respirou fundo – e eu… eu não queria que você pensasse que tudo que meus seguidores estavam falando sobre mim fosse verdade, iria doer demais.

– Eu nunca iria pensar essas coisas sobre você, eu te conheço, seus seguidores não – ele puxou seu rosto para cima, para que ela pudesse o olhar nos olhos – Eu fui covarde apenas te deixando aquele bilhete e a flor e, mais ainda, por não dizer nada nesse ano que passou, mas vou te dizer agora e espero que você escute bem.

Ela acenou mostrando que estava ouvindo

– Eu te amo – ele a viu prender a respiração – eu te amei como minha amiga, aquela que sempre estava presente mesmo que fosse para ir ao Jardim Botânico pela milésima vez. E então, eu te amei como meu lar, aquela que me fez aguentar a distância e lembrando sempre que eu não estava sozinho e que eu tinha um lugar no mundo. E eu te amo como mulher, uma mulher valente, decidida e que luta pelo o que deseja, nunca deixe ninguém te fazer duvidar disso Cosmos. E, talvez, não seja o melhor momento para te dizer tudo isso, mas você precisava saber.

Ela sabia que não deveria, sabia que sua vida nunca esteve tão fora de orbita como agora. Mas o queria, o queria com todo o seu ser, e sabia que se falasse o que gostaria ela iria se queimar. E seria feio, mas não se importava, pois no momento, ele era tudo o que ela precisava.

– Então me ame – sussurrou ainda o encarando.

Não precisou dizer duas vezes, Edward já tinha seus lábios colado aos dela, sua mão a segurando pelo pescoço enquanto a deitava no sofá delicadamente.

Completamente em cima dela, parou o beijo e a olhou nos olhos. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios antes de voltar a beijá-la com fervor.

Com a respiração ofegante, sentiu ele passar suas mãos por todo seu corpo, gentilmente tirando sua roupa e em seguida as dele. E, pela primeira vez, sentiu borboletas no estômago, a antecipação do que estava por vir a consumindo.

Gemidos roucos, corpos suados e mãos inquietas eram só o começo do que os esperavam naquela tarde.

Bella acordou primeiro e sorriu ao ver Edward deitado ao seu lado no sofá, sua mão a segurando firmemente pela cintura e o biquinho mais fofo em seus lábios.

Tudo ainda era surreal, no momento que saiu de casa seu único objetivo era conseguir suas flores, e não acabar nos braços do homem que amava, não que estivesse reclamando.

Não era boba, desde que lera seu bilhete, a um ano atrás, sabia que o que sentia por ele era recíproco. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois nunca tocou no assunto e se contentou com a amizade que tinham.

Mas agora olhando o seu rosto sereno só tinha uma certeza: ele a amava e ela também o amava. Sabia que o próximo passo seria simples, como tudo que os envolviam.

E assim, o admirando, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer para finalmente tirar o peso de suas costas. Levantando-se com cuidado do sofá para não o acordar, caminhou até a sua mesinha de centro, pegando em seguida o celular de Edward e voltando para onde queria ficar pelo resto do dia.

– Cosmos – Edward gemeu em suas costas – O que você está fazendo aí?

– Resolvendo minha vida – ela sorriu olhando para o celular em suas mãos.

– O que? Do que você está falando?

– Venha aqui – ela o chamou esperando-o se levantar e sentar-se atrás de si, rodeando sua cintura – apenas leia, okay?

Edward então olhou para o celular que ela estava segurando e pôde ver uma foto de uma Bella aparentemente nos seus 13/14 anos de idade, e a primeira coisa que notou foi o nariz, aquele com o qual ela nascera e, logo embaixo da foto, se encontrava um pequeno texto:

_Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de pedir perdão à todas as pessoas que se sentiram ofendidas por mim, à todas as pessoas que por um longo período de tempo me viam como inspiração e, especialmente, à aquelas que dedicaram horas, dias de suas vidas apenas para demonstrar o carinho que nutriam por mim. Quando eu comecei a postar sobre a minha vida no Instagram eu não imaginava que eu chegaria aonde cheguei. Muitos sabem que o __**MissAmericana**__ nasceu após uma brincadeira minha e de Alice. O que muitos não sabem é que algumas das coisas que posto não são quem eu realmente sou. O que começou sendo algo genuíno, no final se transformou em algo fictício, pois eu apenas entregava o que as pessoas queriam receber e não o que eu realmente sentia naquele momento. _

_E bem, em relação a rinoplastia, que é o tópico que nos trouxe até aqui, eu só posso dizer que a Isabella de 15 anos era uma menina insegura, medrosa e por muitas vezes imatura, que não entedia que ter um nariz um pouco avantajado não mudava quem ela era por dentro, não tirava a sua essência. Demorou um tempo para isso entrar em minha mente, mas hoje em dia, eu Bella sei que nada disso importa. _

_Hoje eu sei o que eu quero e quem eu sou, sei que ainda vou falhar muitas vezes e está tudo bem, pois sei que terão pessoas que, mesmo com todos os meus erros, e minha __**má reputação,**__ irão me aceitar do jeito que eu sou e, acima de tudo, me amar sem receios. E é com essa certeza que, mesmo no momento em que me encontro, não deixo de ter orgulho de mim mesma, e gostaria muito que vocês, meus caros seguidores, também se sentissem orgulhosos de quem são. _

_Espero do fundo do meu coração que possamos começar do zero, que vocês possam aceitar minhas desculpas. _

_Obrigada por tudo, M.A._

– Miss Americana está certa, você sabe, existem pessoas aqui que te amam sem receios, sem medo e aceitando cada pequeno defeito seu que possa existir – Edward disse sorrindo enquanto a puxava para cima de si enquanto se deitava no sofá mais uma vez.

– Até mesmo a má reputação? – o olhou com os cantos dos olhos e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

– Essa é a melhor parte, é seu charme – ele tentava segurar o riso – Além do mais, eu gosto de mulheres raras.

Bella sentiu ele esticando o braço para a direita em busca de algo, e quando o mesmo retornou colocou uma flor em cima de sua orelha direita. ao inalar ela sabia que era um Cosmos, sua flor preferida desde que Edward lhe deixara aquele bilhete.

– Mulheres raras, suaves e que trazem equilíbrio para a minha vida – Ele dizia enquanto distribuía leves beijos pelo ombro de Bella – Você sabe, Cosmos, eu sabia que você era tudo isso no momento em que bati a porta em você. Você parecia tão frágil no chão tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas no momento seguinte já estava gritando comigo pedindo por seus Lisiantos – Edward riu lembrando do dia em que viu Isabella Swan pela primeira vez – Sem falar que seus olhos, ah seus olhos, eram os chocolates mais brilhantes que já vi na vida.

Ela sabia o significado de um Cosmos, mas quando Edward a comparava a um, ela tinha absoluta certeza que fizera a coisa certa. Ele era a paz que ela precisava, a harmonia que procurou por anos e nunca foi capaz de encontrar, a sua clareza, a razão dos seus sentimentos. Ele era delicado, assim com a flor em cima de sua orelha.

– Eu te amo.

– Às ordens, Cosmos.

** \- Fim -**

* * *

**N/A: Para as pessoas que não sabem, essa é a primeira fanfic que escrevo em todos esses anos de fandom, por favor, sejam gentis comigo, eu sou sensível.**

**Participar desse projeto foi uma das experiências mais incríveis que tive, talvez tenha surtado um pouco no processo, mas no final deu tudo certo.**

**E por último mas não menos importante, queria agradecer as minhas fanfiqueiras : Paulinha, Lívia, Ariane por me ajudarem desde do começo a moldar essa história, isso não teria saído sem vocês, obrigada por aguentarem meus surtos, as mensagens de madrugada e todas as cobranças para vocês lerem.**

**Eu devo minha vida as minhas betas Larissa e Thais, vocês são tudo pra mim, sério. Obrigada por lerem a mesma coisa várias e várias vezes. **

**Ah claro, obrigada para as meninas do grupo do P****, sem vocês isso não teria sido tão divertido.**

**To muito emocionada em dizer: deixem reviews, meu coração agradece.**

**Beijos de luz no coração de todos que passarem por aqui.**


End file.
